


Principe vagabondo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [13]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Giotto ha scelto la vita del vagabondo, ma c'è chi lo segue e chi lo giudica per questo.Ha partecipato alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/"26 prompts challenge: 3/26: VAGABONDAGGIO: 1. Il frequente spostarsi da un luogo a un altro senza itinerari o programmi prestabiliti: nei suoi v. all'estero ha incontrato una infinità di persone; fig., irrequietezza intellettuale o evasione fantastica.Parole: 944.





	Principe vagabondo

Principe vagabondo

 

Primo si lasciò cadere pesantemente seduto sulla poltroncina di legno graffiata e traforata, il lungo mantello nero le ondeggiò alle spalle.

“Oggi è stata una delle giornate più intense dell’ultima settimana. Oltre i soliti tre giri di ronda e i divertentissimi combattimenti giornalieri, abbiamo dovuto incontrare le famiglie alleate” borbottò. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò il viso.

“Suppongo non ve la sentiate di stilare voi i documenti” disse G, con tono leggermente irrisorio.

Primo deglutì rumorosamente, impallidendo.

< Documenti? Dovrei rimanere sveglio fino a tardi? > si domandò, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso.

“Non me la sento… soprattutto perché ho altro per la testa. Gli dei desiderano che io stili il fatidico ‘contratto’, per ufficializzare la famiglia Vongola. Vogliono che diventiamo una vera e propria famiglia, come i Kozato Simon.

Sono dubbioso e indeciso, per non dire stressato. Ho cercato di fuggire dalla famiglia imperiale ed ora mi ritrovo a rischiare di creare una nuova monarchia, solo più piccola.

Non voglio essere re” disse con voce roca. Le sue parole vennero in parte coperte dai sibili del vento che filtravano dalle assi tarlate della casa.

“Sono convinto che riuscirete a stabilire se creare i Vongola sia la cosa più giusta o no da fare” rispose G. Si sciolse la cravatta e la poggiò sopra la giacca del gemello, adagiata sullo schienale di una sedia.

“A quel punto si aspetteranno di vederci combattere sul serio, per uccidere. Dovremo imporre il nostro senso di lealtà e giustizia. Non vorrei che questo progetto della famiglia ci si rivoltasse contro…” disse Giotto con voce incerta. Si passò la mano tra i capelli color oro. 

G piegò di lato il capo, le ciocche vermiglie gli finirono davanti al tatuaggio sulla guancia.

“Si aspetteranno sempre molto da te, ma sappi che noi, i tuoi guardiani, ti seguiremo sempre ciecamente qualsiasi cosa sceglierai. Segui i tuoi sogni” lo incitò.

Primo lo guardò negli occhi.

“Mi starete davvero accanto?” chiese.

Il suo guardiano della tempesta annuì.

“Sempre. Buonanotte, Primo. Finirò io di compilare questi documenti” lo rassicurò.

Giotto si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso la sua camera.

< Le mie convinzioni mi hanno condotto fino a qui. Ho sempre creduto in loro, non posso mollare adesso. Questo è l’unico modo che conosco per aiutare questo mondo.

Anche se dovesse essere la scelta sbagliata, non riesco a credere che non ne valga la pena. Firmerò quel foglio > pensò.

Aprì la porta della sua camera e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo Sebastiano al centro della stanza.

“Tu cosa ci fai qui?” domandò gelido.

“Mi manda nostro padre. Si chiede quando smetterai di fare il barbone e tornerai a casa… Guardati, hai i vestiti bucati, sporchi di fango e di polvere. La tua bellezza divina si sta sciupando, sei ricoperto di tagli ed ematomi, le tue mani sono un’accozzaglia di calli” gli fece notare Sebastiano.

Giotto fece una risata gelida.

< Ho visto il futuro fratello mio. Un giorno sarai tu il barbone, ti ho visto dormire in strada. Ora pensi di rubarmi il trono, ma in futuro non avrai di cosa vivere > pensò.

“Puoi dire a nostro padre che lo ringrazio, ha rinvigorito le mie motivazioni. Ora vattene” disse gelido.

Sebastiano serrò un pugno.

“Stai sprecando la tua vita. Ti prego, con le tue doti puoi fare molto di più di questo. Non è lasciando pochi spiccioli ad alcuni prediletti, risolvendo qualche problema a caso, che salverai la nostra gente.

Ti sposti da un posto all’altro senza fissa dimora, non hai un posto che puoi chiamare casa. Hai lasciato il palazzo per seguire idee casuali, senza nessun programma prestabilito” lo supplicò.

Giotto sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

“Tu sei la mia famiglia Sebastiano, ma non hai mai capito. Ho potuto contare più su degli estranei che su di te. Ho incontrato innumerevoli persone fantastiche in questo mio pellegrinaggio” gemette.

“Se deciderai di rendere i ‘Vongola’ la tua nuova famiglia, la seguirò, ma no… non capirò mai” rispose Sebastiano. Sospirò e se ne andò dalla finestra.

 

***********

 

Gabriel socchiuse la porta e si affacciò, vide Giotto seduto sul letto, intento a singhiozzare. Entrò e lo raggiunse, sedendosi al suo fianco.

“Cosa ti fa soffrire, mio cielo?” domandò.

Giotto tirò su con il naso e si sfilò un rametto dai capelli color oro aggrovigliati e sporchi di terra.

“Dici che sembro un barbone?” gemette.

Gabriel gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Dico che sembrate un eroe. Vi siete sporcato per salvare una bambina che stava annegando, oggi” mormorò.

Giotto tirò su con il naso.

“Mio fratello non fa altro che giudicarmi. Ora che è stato incoronato reggente, pensa di potermi dire che sto sprecando la mia vita” piagnucolò. Si strinse l’addome con entrambe le braccia.

< Conoscere il suo futuro non mi fa stare meglio. Avrà fame e freddo ed io non so neanche perché > pensò.

“Perché è un re fasullo. Pavido, zotico, incapace…” enumerò Gabriel canticchiando.

Giotto ridacchiò, passandosi le mani sugli occhi.

“Dai, non è così male” sussurrò.

“Avido, cupido e stupido”. Continuò a cantare Gabriel.

“Intanto lui ha dei vestiti bellissimi ed io sembro uno spaventapasseri vestito di nero” sussurrò Giotto, le sue gote si erano tinte di rosa.

“Lepido, stolido e trepido di un re fasullo dei _Borboneee_ ”. Concluse Gabriel.

Giotto lo abbracciò e gli nascose il viso tra le braccia.

“Scapperei altre mille volte per vivere una vita al tuo fianco da pari, invece di vederti mio schiavo, amore mio. Sei speciale” disse.

Gabriel fece delle basse fusa.

“Meglio mille volte essere un vagabondo che può mangiare sogliole che un re depresso” disse, facendogli le fusa.

Giotto gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

 


End file.
